


I hate you, so much

by Amadeas



Category: South Park
Genre: 16 y/o, Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fights, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amadeas/pseuds/Amadeas
Summary: Craig and Tweek got drunk on a party and kissed,Tweek loves Craig, but Craig isn't gay...Right?





	I hate you, so much

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my EVER EVER EVER first fanfic!  
> like ever!! And English isn't my first language so be gentle ;)  
> and tips are always welcome! x
> 
> aight i edited a little bit cus it fucking sucks lmao   
> i just need this out of my system thx

Craig Tucker always liked Tweek, yes he was anxious 24/7 and a little twitchy but not everyone is perfect. Tweek just needs to make more friends so he becomes more relaxed with other people.

Craig persuade Tweek to come to Token his party. 

They were walking to Craig's home, it was cold outside, and there was a lot of new snow. Craig pulled his scarf more tight around his neck and looked down at the small blonde who walked next to him with only wearing a jacket not annoyed by the cold. 

"You now what we should do tonight?" Craig asked getting to a stop. 

Tweek looked up at him confused. "W-what?" 

Craig grinned. "We should go to Token's party tonight! It's going to be fun, a lot of people are going and you can make new friends! Please Tweek." The last part sounded more desperate than needed but Craig really wanted to go with Tweek, it would be a new experience.

Tweek looked at his feet getting more anxious of the thought of people around him not finding Craig and being all alone, people would laugh and make fun of him. That's just too much pressure.

"Nnggh... I-I don't know, Craig. I'm not the party type you know... W-We could just watch a movie?" 

Craig let out a sigh, he really just wants to hang out with Tweek and watching a movie is great with the blonde but it has been a long time that Craig went to a party, he just wants to get drunk and have a good time. 

"Tweek, you're not going to regret this! It will be great, you're going to have a great time, and make new friends!" Craig was pushing this and he knows that's bad but just one time. 

"Argh! T-That's way too much pressure! A-and I have friends, you , Token , Clyde and Jimmy." 

Craig took a hold of Tweek's shoulders and looked him in the eyes getting really close to his face, his cold look staring at Tweek, who was getting more nervous the longer Craig just stared at him. 

"A-Alright! I'll go!", Tweek yelled in desperation hoping Craig would stop with the cold look. Craig smiled happy with his victory and gave the blonde a soft punch on the shoulder. "Yes! You won't regret this Tweekers!"

 

 

He really regrets this. 

Craig lost Tweek in two hours that they were at the party. They did a little predrinks to get Tweek less anxious when he arrives but what the raven haired boy didn't expect, was that Tweek is out for more alcohol and getting more social, still twitching but he is having a great time like Craig said he would. 

Craig left Tweek's side one minute to get more alcohol for the both of them and when he returned he had lost Tweek, panick spreading across his face.                            He looked everywhere, but didn't find Tweek anywhere. So ofcourse he would stop and ask people around if they had seen Tweek but Craig isn't sober right now and he is sure that Tweek is doing fine... Right? 

One hour later, Craig is playing beerpong with Stan, winning ofcourse. 

"You suck, Marsh!", Craig drunkenly yelled, and because of that Stan got out of his concentration and missed the cup of Craig. "Shut up dude! I'm trying to win here...." Stan said. 

Craig chuckled softly taking another ball and just when he wants to throw somebody took a hold of his arm.                                                                                               "Hey, wait for your turn dude!", Craig turned around ready throw a fit but then he saw the blonde he looked everywhere for. Tweek looked more nervous and his clothes are all messed up. "C-Craig... Can we go?" Tweek pleaded, on the edge of tears. Craig didn't say anything and took a hold of Tweek his hand, guiding him out of the house and to the car. 

Once in the car, it was silent between the two teenage boys. Craig heard small whimpers of the boy next to him, Tweek was also shaking a lot. Craig felt anger build inside of him, gripping the stearing wheel tighter. "What happend?", Craig asks. Tweek didn't say anything just whispering a small 'nothing' and back at the silence. They arrived at the home of Tweek, once the car came to a stop the blonde jumped out and almost fell to the ground, the alcohol not entirely out of his system. 

"Whoa Tweek calm down!", Craig said and put his arm around the waist of the blonde and his arm around his neck. "Argh- I can walk myself, C-Craig!" Tweek yelled drunkenly. Craig just laughed at that and helped Tweek to his room and into his bed. 

Just when the raven haired boy wants to leave Tweek took a hold of his wrist, sitting straight on the bed. 

"W-wait... Come sit with me for a little bit." Tweek whispered. Craig didn't say anything and did what he was told. Tweek leaned his head against Craig's they stayed like that for a while and looked each other in the eyes, leaning both forward their eyes slowly closing. 

Lips locked, Craig brought is fingers to Tweek's tangled hair and pulled at it, the blond moaned into the kiss and Craig kissed his cheek and went down to his neck, biting and sucking on the sensitive parts, leaving marks. Tweek moaning hard an pulling Craig closer to him encourage him to keep on going. But then Craig pulled back.

"No... oh my god, Tweek, I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean ...", Craig started to freak out and he went back on his feet. 

"W-what's wrong? Craig?", Tweek looked sad and confused. "Didn't you mean it? Why did you kiss me?" 

"No- Tweek, I'm sorry but ... I don't see you that way.. I shouldn't have done it." Craig didn't want to be there right now so he left the house. 

Leaving Tweek confused and all alone. 

 

They lost contact, Tweek was ignoring Craig for a whole month and at first Craig just thought this was all a joke but now, he couldn't stand it anymore. 

He missed the twitchy blonde, the little noises he made, he missed his Tweek. And he was stopping this after school, he's going to confront Tweek and telling him that this bullshit needs to stop! 

Craig stood in the class waiting for everyone to leave, when Tweek was ready to leave the class Craig took his wrists and pinned him against the nearest wall. 

"Argh! W-what the hell Craig!?" Tweek yelled. 

"Stop this bullcrap, Tweek! Stop ignoring me, you're acting like I'm a stranger to you!" Craig let all his frustrations out. "I miss you so much! It hurts Tweek, it fucking hurts! And I think about you a lot, wondering if you're doing okay... And you just ignore me! And acting like we had nothing! Fuck you! I hate you!" 

Tweek looked up at Craig tears running down his cheaks. "Yeah?! Well you bailed on me asshole! I loved you... Hell I still love you! But you just broke my heart!" 

Craig wanted to punch Tweek right in the face, Tweek didn't understand...  

"You're really that dumb, Tweek?" Craig whispered and locked their lips together once more. Tweek was paralyzed and after a minute he returned the kiss. Craig pulled back and looked at Tweek hoping for a reaction. 

"It took some time, but I love you too, Tweek and I'm sorry that I acted like an asshole I never should've bailed on you like that I was just scared of all this... But I'm more afraid of losing you and I see that now, will you forgive me?"

Tweek smiled at that. 

"Ofcourse... Craig." 

And they kissed one more time. 

 


End file.
